


And so you start over

by madnessfk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about you</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so you start over

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [И ты начинаешь заново](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/218437) by madnessfk. 



You wake up with one million golden flowers under your feet. They smell like sweets. They smell like home and like something long ago forgotten, something hidden deep deep inside your memory as a weird surreal dream.

You don`t know where you are yet, but you start moving through the darkness; you are scared; you imagine a monster above every corner, but the first monster you meet doesn`t really look like a monster at all. He wants to gain LOVE, but he doesn`t want to gain love. The other, the one, who appears right after, seems much more like a monster, and she smells like sweets, she smells like home and like something long ago forgotten.

She holds your hand; she tells you what to do when a monster faces you, but then she leaves, and you are so, so scared. Sometimes you are scared so much you forget what she told you, and then you hit, as a weak souls crack under your fists leaving nothing but dust. You don`t like it, but that`s your only choice. 

She bakes you a pie and she hugs you as you leave. You all leave, she says. You all die, she says. But no matter how many times you die, you always come back. Sometimes after a while, but you come back, and you die and you die and you die, and you come back you come back you come back. You die in snow, you die in water, you die in heat. When you are not dying, you get to know monsters a bit better, you get time to think how great it might have been to do something for them. To become friends with them. 

Then you die again and you stop thinking about it. You just want to get “home”. You just want to “pass”.

As you face the door between Home and “home”, a monster that doesn’t look like a monster, because even monsters have something inside, eats a rainbow of souls that weren`t lucky to make it this far. 

Around you, it is one million razor thorns. Around you, bombs bust and flames roar. Around you, there are six souls of those who will never find their way home.

You are scared; you die and you die and you die. You are scared and you call for help. Six souls of those who will never find their way home answer to your call, and you die no more.

You spare a monster that doesn`t look like a monster. You wish to give him, to give all of them a little bit of hope. But it`s only darkness. You still have a choice to make.

Wouldn`t it be nice to do something for them?

And so you start over.

 

You wake up with one million golden flowers under your feet. They smell like sweets. They smell like home and like something long ago forgotten, something that lives deep deep inside your memory as a horrible beautiful dream. 

You know where you are now, and you start moving through the darkness; you are not scared anymore; you are waiting for a monster above every corner, and he still doesn`t really look like a monster at all. When you don`t let him kill you he just gets more angry. You feel sorry for him; you know you will make it right this time. You don`t want to gain LOVE, you only want to gain love. 

It is harder to leave the ruins this time. Not because you are afraid of that is waiting you outside, but because you know – the one that doesn`t want you to go lost way too much.

You don`t kill anyone this time. Not even when you are angry. Not even when it seems to be the only choice. Not even when you die and you die and you die.

You want to become friends with everyone, although it`s not easy, although not everyone wants to. You want to give them hope they have lost a long time ago. You want to give them hope, but a monster that doesn`t look like a monster takes all the hope and all the dreams and all the souls. A monster that doesn`t look like a monster starts to look like one as something appears inside of him.

Around you, stars bust and rainbows roar. Around you, it is only death. You call for help, but nobody heard you. You call for help, but nobody came. You can`t save yourself and you can`t go back, but you can save and you can bring back something else. 

Something appears inside of a monster; he doesn`t want to gain LOVE, but he wants to gain love. You want to save him and you want to bring him back. You spare him, and together you start a light again. Together you bring back hope. To all. To everyone. 

The barrier falls, and after many many years of darkness the light starts again. Together you bring back hope to everyone. Except for you. 

When it`s all over, you have nothing else. What could have been done is done. Who could have found a light have found it. You can go “home”, but you don`t want to. You can stay Home, but there is nothing there. All of your friends are gone where you can`t follow them. You still have a choice to make.

Wouldn`t it be nice to do something else?

And so you start over.

 

You wake up with one million golden flowers under your feet. You already know what they smell like.

You know the way, and you start moving. A monster, hollow again, wants to kill you, gets angry when you don`t let him. He tried to kill you so many times it`s not even scary. You still feel a bit sorry for him, but you just have to do it; you know you will make it different this time. You don`t want to gain love.

The other, the one, who appears right after, smells like sweets, she smells like home and like something that doesn`t matter anymore. She holds your hand; she tells you what to do when a monster faces you, but then she leaves, and you hit, as weak souls crack under your fists leaving nothing but dust. When you hit her, she cracks just like all of them. You don`t like it, but you just have to know.

Most of those who face you are too weak, so you kill them. You kill, although it`s not easy, although not everyone wants to be your enemy, you kill and you kill and you kill. Most of those who faced you before are too scared; you want to know what happens if you kill them, but nobody came.

Around you, it is silence. Around you, it is white dust. Around you, it is nothing. When those who are stronger come, when come whose who used to think you were friend, you die and you die and you die. And you come back you come back you come back until you can finally kill them. 

You don`t want to gain love. You want to gain LOVE. 

As you face the door between Home and “home”, you realize it all ended too fast. Not like you wanted it to. You can`t go “home”, because if you do, there will be no more “home”. You can`t stay Home, because Home is empty. You still have a choice to make.

 

ERASE?  
YES  
NO

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And so you start over.


End file.
